Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a console box, and more particularly, to a console box including a box body having an opening, two lids each hinged to the box body so that the opening can be opened and closed by the lids, and a lock mechanism that can lock the lids in a closed position with respect to the box body.
Automobiles are often provided with holders for storing and/or holding cans, bottles or other items. For example, a console box is often mounted on the floor of the automobile at a position between the driver's seat and the front passenger seat. The console box typically includes a box body with an opening and one or more lids hinged to the box body to close the opening. The user can store items in a storage space of the box body through the opening.